The present disclosure generally relates to web-based communications applications and sender control of an expiry of electronic messages.
Electronic copies of correspondences of web-based communications (e.g. email, instant messaging, short message service, etc.) are generally maintained on a server. The electronic copies are made available for search and retrieval until a recipient actively deletes the correspondence. For example, copies of received emails residing in a user's inbox may be maintained on an email server until the recipient deletes the emails. Thus, it may be desirable to implement an application in which a sender is able to manage electronic correspondences maintained on the server.